


Левичная

by fandom Obey Me 2020 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games), Spark_a_flame



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Awkwardness, Crossdressing, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gender Identity, Insecurity, Maid Cafe, Maids, Other, Questioning Gender Identity, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Obey%20Me%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spark_a_flame/pseuds/Spark_a_flame
Summary: Каждый волен выбирать свои увлечения самостоятельно. И никто вас не осудит, если вы увлеклись платьем.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/dress
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Obey Me 2020 спецквест





	Левичная

**Author's Note:**

> Кинки: кроссдрессинг, костюм горничной

Две официантки, а по совместительству демонессы не очень высокого ранга, суетились в углу возле барной стойки и о чем—то отчаянно перешептывались. Их взгляды то и дело испуганно пробегали по кафе и судорожно останавливались на темной фигуре в капюшоне за столиком в дальнем углу. Нервная улыбка. Глаза в пол. Руки лихорадочно теребили подол пышных юбок. Фигура в углу напряглась и.. приподнялась с места? 

— Я не пойду туда! — прошипела одна из официанток другой. — Он уже полчаса не сводит с нас взгляд! Это же тот самый? Это он?!

Официантка лишь дернула плечом, отмахиваясь от последних слов. Она уже давно заметила — с самого открытия кафе, — что за их работой постоянно кто-то следил с улицы. А иногда незнакомец даже стоял часами без движения и смотрел на них сквозь огромные стекла витрин. Она боялась подумать, что этот сталкер наконец решился переступить порог их специфического и не очень популярного кафе с горничными и теперь сидит в углу, не сводя с них взгляд. Чувство опасности сдавило грудь и парализовало тело. 

Фигура в углу вновь зашевелилась. Демонессы приглушенно вскрикнули, отчего незнакомец в замешательстве замер на несколько секунд, после чего неуверенно поднял руку,привлекая внимание. Официантки вцепились друг в друга дрожащими руками, чуть ли не прощаясь с жизнью.

— М… мож-жно сделать з-заказ? — не выдержала темная фигура в капюшоне.  
Демонессы замерли в оцепенении. Голос незнакомца оказался очень приятным, ни капельки не страшным, скорее милым и располагающим. Одна из девушек немного расслабилась, даже была готова подойти ближе, но другая удержала ее за подол платья, напряженно вглядываясь в фигуру за столиком через плечо подруги.

— Да, господин, сейчас подойду, — неуверенно произнесла официантка, убрав руку подруги и подбадривающе ей кивнула, хотя едва сдерживала нервную дрожь.

Девушка неуверенно сделала несколько шагов по направлении к странному клиенту. Незнакомец воодушевился таким развитием событий и опустил руки в сумку под стол. Официантка вздрогнула, но отступать было поздно. Демон же достал камеру и положил ее на стол, а страх демонессы в момент сменился любопытством. Остановившись в полуметре от столика и с интересом разглядывая объектив — ближе она все же не решалась подойти, — девушка вытащила блокнот для записи и красивую ручку с меховым концом.

— В-вы готовы сделать заказ, господин?

— П-п-простите, — промямлил он. — Я напугал вас?

Девушки покраснела и неуверенно кивнула.

— Я не хотел! Я просто думал, что вы п-позволите… — демон запнулся и покраснел, опустив голову и вновь скрываясь за капюшоном. — Позв… сф...тгш… ссс…

— Простите, господин, что вы сказали?

Демон шумно выдохнул и кивнул на камеру, немного открывая свое лицо из—под капюшона.

— Позвольте сфотографировать вас! — выпалил он и прикрыл лицо рукой.

— И вы не собираетесь никого из нас есть?

— Что?! С чего вы взяли это? — демон возмущенно хватал ртом воздух.

— Вы следили за нашими работниками с самого открытия кафе! Мы решили, что вы сталкер, который охотится на слабых демонов…

Незнакомец резко вскинул голову и капюшон опустился на плечи. Демонесса ахнула. Конечно, это был не самый популярный демон в Девилдоме, но не знать Левиафана было просто преступлением.

— П-п-простите, господин, я и не представляла... — горничная стала кланяться едва ли не до пола.

Левиафан примирительно поднял руки, в попытке остановить ее.

— Э-это я виноват! Не хотел пугать вас, я просто думал сделать несколько фотографий ваших платьев…

— О, несмотря на то, что кафе это не особо известно, у нас приличная клиентура. Постоянные посетители помогают нам держаться на плаву и каждый день выглядеть на высоте. Эти платья с уникальным дизайном сделаны под заказ! Госпожа очень трепетно относится к нашему внешнему виду! Ничуть не меньше уделяет внимания, чем нашему чудесному меню! — выпалила официантка, в мгновение позабыв о чувстве вины, и с любовью потеребила фартук и складки на черной юбке. — Самые дорогие ткани! Лучшие модельеры создавали эти концепты! Наша форма — наша гордость!

— Хэ—хэй, простите за опоздание! — зазвенел колокольчик на входной двери и внутрь прошмыгнул еще один демон среднего ранга.

— Быстрее переодевайся, пока Госпожа не заметила твоего опоздания!

Левиафан провожал взглядом паренька, пока тот не скрылся за служебным входом. После чего удивленно взглянул на официантку.

— Не так много найдёшь демонесс, готовых работать в несколько смен подряд на краю города, господин, — с несколько виноватой улыбкой объяснила она, — но уверяю вас, вы не заметите разницы!

— Вы... тоже?.. — Леви не смог закончить фразу, покраснел и спрятал лицо за меню, так кстати лежащем на столе.

— Я — да, моя напарница — нет, — лучезарно улыбнулась официантка и сделала полный оборот вокруг своей оси, чтобы показать всю красоту складок и рюшей на своей юбке. — Какая разница, какого я пола, если могу носить такое чудесное платье, правда ведь, господин?

Леви будто током прошибло. Он опустил меню и во все глаза смотрел, как складки на юбке сменяют одна другую, шелестят, сталкиваются оборками, плавно перетекают и принимают новые формы. Левиафан смотрел как завороженный, раз за разом повторяя мысленно фразу, которую только что услышал. _Он же тоже может._ Может ведь? Или нет? Почему кому-то позволено, но не ему? На нем ведь платье будет смотреться не хуже. А что, если хуже? Над ним будут смеяться? Или…

— Так что вы будете заказывать, господин? — горничная снова улыбнулась и приготовилась записывать.

— Я тоже хочу здесь работать! — выпалил Леви, но смысл собственных слов осознал не сразу. А когда понял, что сказал, густо покраснел, закусил губу и натянул капюшон на глаза. Хотелось провалиться от стыда под землю, убежать прямо сейчас. Всего лишь нужно оттолкнуть этого паренька и несколько метров по прямой до выхода! Просто оттолкнуть…

Левиафан, полный решимости воплотить план в жизнь, поднял глаза и охнул. То самое платье на официантке, которое так привлекло его, было сшито преступно хорошо. Желание заполучить такое платье оказалось даже сильнее, чем желание сбежать.

— Для того, чтобы устроиться сюда, необходимо разрешение Госпожи, — к ним подошла официантка, которая с самого начала подслушивала их разговор, волнуясь за своего коллегу, на лице ее сияла доброжелательная улыбка. — Сейчас ее нет, но если вы заполните анкету и оставите нам свои контактные данные, то мы обязательно свяжемся с вами и сообщим о результате!

Леви ходил по комнате взад-вперед и грыз ногти, то и дело проверяя телефон на наличие новых сообщений. С момента его ночного похода в кафе горничных прошло уже шестнадцать часов, и пятнадцать с половиной из них он жалел о том, что заполнил эту глупую анкету. А еще больше жалел, что попросился на работу. По крайней мере, убеждал он себя именно в этом. Левиафан никак не мог решиться позвонить и отказаться прежде, чем откажут ему. А в том, что ему откажут он был абсолютно уверен. Совершенно. Иначе же не может быть.

Еще через час весь Дом Скорби оглушил радостный визг Аватара Зависти. Немного терпения — и ворох чудесных платьев ждал именно его!

Сколько прошло времени? Он точно не знал. И это было абсолютно не важно. Шелковые волны складок. Муаровые оборки. Гипюровые кружева. Органза. Левиафан раз за разом ощупывал все неровности и переходы одного материала в другой, закапывался пальцами в бесконечные юбки. Его счастью не было предела. Все остальное померкло. Существовал только он и это платье. Ну, разумеется, еще и зеркало, которое их соединяло. 

Левиафан очень долго не решался его примерить, пожирал глазами, грязно облапал. Даже понюхал — пахло свежей тканью и немного мелиссой. Когда, наконец, его сердце перестало колотиться как бешеное от каждого прикосновения к этому новому чуду всея Девилдома, он принялся наряжаться в костюм горничной, наслаждаясь каждым моментом. 

В комплект входили даже нижнее белье и колготки, не иначе как сплетенные из самой дорогой паутины, которую можно было найти в их мире. Они мерцали от любого, даже самого тусклого света. Когда Левиафан закончил с бельем, корсетом и юбками, пришел черед платья, достойного сотен мысленных признаний в любви и столько же поэм. Последние объятья — и вот, осталось лишь повязать фартук.

Левиафан глубоко и довольно вдохнул, проводя руками от плеч до паха. В очередной раз сделал разворот на одном носке вокруг себя — проследил, чтобы юбки вращались вслед за ним, — и широко улыбнулся своему отражению. Теперь наконец можно было отпереть дверь гардеробной и приступить к работе.

В узком коридоре горела всего одна лампа, а в самом кафе лишь пара ночников. Леви осторожно сделал пару шагов, стараясь идти как можно тише, но каблуки совсем не слушались. Цок. Цок-цок, раздавалось в пустой тишине. Леви поежился от звуков, которые издавала его обувь. Кафе для горничных при таком освещении выглядело довольно жутко. Куда все подевались? Он же только и успел, что переодеться.

Но одного взгляда на часы хватило бы, чтобы понять, что рабочая смена уже кончилась, а кафе закрылось, пока демон, окрыленный любовью, щупал и перебирал складки ткани.

— Левиафан?

Леви вздрогнул и обернулся. В тупиковой части коридора виднелась полоска света, пробивающаяся из-за двери. Левиафан не заметил ее, когда выходил из своей примерочной комнаты. Он направился на свет и собирался постучать, но покраснел и замер. Его же увидят в платье! 

Конечно, это не платье, а творение какой-то супер-мега-неподражаемой силы. И, разумеется, этот шедевр дизайнерского и прядильного искусства сидит на нем как вторая кожа. Вторая кожа невиданной красоты. Но это все равно он. Он — Левиафан. Самый обычный демон, который целыми днями только и делает, что играет в игры и пялится на похожие платья в девилнете.

— Левиафан! Заходи-и-и, — протянул голос из-за двери, и Леви прошиб холодный пот.

Демон поежился, собрал всю смелость в кулак и распахнул дверь без стука. Прямо перед ним сидела демонесса с макияжем, не хуже, чем делает Асмо. А платье на ней… На глазах Леви выступили слезы. Он забыл, как дышать. Да и кто он такой, тоже забыл.

— Тише, хватит плакать, даже если это слезы счастья, — своим низким хрипловатым голосом, который так подходил к ее изумительному бархатному темно-синему платью, произнесла демонесса.

Она медленно встала и подошла к Левиафану. Он не смог сдержать блаженный стон от того, как плавно двигалась в тяжёлом воздухе ткань. Демонесса аккуратно промокнула его влажные глаза шелковым платочком, и в нос Леви ударил едва заметный запах мелиссы. Это чуть-чуть, но отрезвило.

— Э-это в-вы подг-готовили д-для м-меня платье?

— Да, когда мои ребята сказали, что сам Левиафан захотел поработать в моем кафе, я выбрала лучшее платье из тех, что сшили для моих горничных. Тебе понравилось?

Леви кивнул, смущенно опуская взгляд в пол. Он был не в силах связать и двух слов. Это платье было подготовлено специально для него! Лучшее платье! От нахлынувших чувств он снова выпал из реальности, но совсем ненадолго. Рука Госпожи, забравшаяся под его юбки, быстро вывела его из собственных мыслей.

— Ч-ч-что в-в-вы де-де…

— Тише, ты сам виноват, что так возбудился! Не могу же я оставить тебя в таком состоянии, мой дорогой Левиафан.

— Я-я не поним-маю о-о ч-чем в-вы! — Леви хотелось убежать или исчезнуть, ведь рука Госпожи гладила его по белью!

— Строишь из себя недотрогу? Ну, ну, давай поиграем, — прошептала Госпожа прямо в губы Левиафану.

Дыхание демонессы защекотало лицо, и он зажмурился, краснея еще сильнее — если такое вообще было возможно. А когда он снова открыл глаза, Госпожа хитро улыбнулась, отошла на пару шагов и опустилась на стул спиной к Леви, приподняв тяжелые локоны с плеч. Левиафан наблюдал за всем этим, боясь пошевелиться. Его сознание никак не хотело включаться и предлагать хоть какие-то спасительные действия оцепеневшему телу.

— Не поможете ли вы мне расстегнуть платье, милейший Аватар Зависти? — очень низко и бархатно попросила Госпожа.

Левиафан неуверенно сделал пару шагов к демонессе. Ему хотелось прикоснуться к шёлковым шлейкам на острых плечах, утонуть пальцами в бархате на груди, но страх оказался сильнее. Страх облажаться, примешать что-то лишнее к своим священным отношением с прекрасным. Этот страх и проскользнул импульсом по нервным окончаниям. Заставил попятится, а потом и вовсе сбежать, едва сдерживая рвущийся из груди вопль.

Хозяйка кафе с тоской обернулась вслед сбежавшему Левиафану. Распахнутая настежь дверь, да и гулкий топот в коридоре — единственное, что напоминало о недавнем госте. Она сняла парик, быстро, с помощью магии, смахнула всю косметику и взглянула на свое отражение в зеркале.

— Ну что ж, Дагон, — демон прочистил горло, возвращая свой привычный мужской тембр. — Кто же мог подумать, что сам Левиафан девственник до мозга костей? Эх, жаль платье. Да и сама ситуация жалкая. У меня было столько планов на его хвост...


End file.
